No One Needs To Know
by Different Paths
Summary: Fluff moments, varying in different situations that I wanted more of! Based off the Hana Kimi Japanese drama, not the manga. Enjoy!
1. Names, Showers and Kisses

D/C: Don't own anything

Written because I loved the Japanese Hana-Kimi drama and I didn't get enough :P Bits of fluff, because III LIKE IT!

Sano and Mizuki live together, just like in the drama (sorry, never read manga!) but Sano knows Mizuki's a girl…duh… and Mizuki knows that Sano knows. Yay.

-NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW-

-ch 1: Names, Showers and Kisses-

The door opened with a clunk, and Mizuki's head snapped up from her homework up on the second level. _Sano's home_. She lowered herself to the floor and scooted to the edge of the floor to peer over.

Sano dropped his bag next to his bed, and opened up his locker, unzipped his track jacket and reached behind his head to pull it off. _Whoosh_.

"Hnn…!" He coughed out as his midriff was firmly encircled by Mizuki's arms. In his usual, bored mutter, "Jeez, Mizuki." But she giggled and wouldn't let go, leaving him to tug his jacket out from under her arms and work it over his shoulders.

"I'm sweaty… do you really want to hug me?" he mumbled, but turned around in her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Say it again." Mizuki insisted.

"Say whaat??" he complained. "I'm dirty and tired, I wanna shower."

"Say it again!"

Sano rolled his eyes. Mizuki and Sano had shared their little secret for a month, and Sano had only changed from calling her Ashiya to calling her Mizuki a week ago, and ever since they had gone through this process each time they were alone.

"I'm home, Mizuki." He smiled a little.

"Again!"

"Mizuki." He hugged her close. "Mizuki." He kissed her forehead. "Mizuki." A quick peck on the lips. "Is that enough, little idiot?"

A thudding sound was coming down the hallway, and in an instant Sano was disappearing into the shower room and Mizuki was doing her homework on the first floor. The guys walked so loudly in the halls it really wasn't difficult to hide it from people. It was definite that no one needed to know about her and Sano. A second later, Nakatsu's head appeared in the doorway.

"MIZUKIII!" He called, cheerfully, but with a thumping heart.

"Yo!" Mizuki replied, with a grin.

"Where's Sano?" Nakatsu asked, although the water running in the shower room was clearly audible.

"Shower."

"Ah…. Hey! I brought homework too!" And he pulled out a math textbook, slamming it down next to Mizuki before she could say another thing.

_Ahhh, I want time with Sano! _She thought, but admitted that time with Nakatsu was always fun, and she couldn't shut everyone out just because she had Sano.

Of course, it would be helpful if she knew that Nakatsu was dropping huge hints that he liked her… or him… She was sort of out of it, didn't notice anything going on, and on the other hand, Nakatsu didn't really pick up that she wasn't picking up.

After working in silence, with Nakatsu throwing glances at Mizuki every ten seconds, he thrashed dramatically for a second, and then said, "Eh?! I forgot a calculator. Mizuki, lemme borrow yours."

Mizuki made a sound of "sure" and he reached across the table for her calculator… and then he paused, until Mizuki looked up, and found herself almost touching noses with Nakatsu, whose eyes seemed to be having a minor seizure. She was about to say, "Nakatsu! Too close," but she was speechless with surprise for a few seconds… and Nakatsu was leaning closer…and closer… _wait, what?! What is he doing?! Hey wait, is Nakatsu gay? OH, NO HE'S GETTING CLOSER, SAYY SOMETHINGG_.

"What are you doing." Sano had just come out of the shower, and Mizuki fought hard not to flinch with embarrassment while Nakatsu was there. Cool and collected as always, Sano stared at Nakatsu, who was centimeters away from Mizuki. His Mizuki. Grr.

"HOMO JANAI!!!" Nakatsu shrieked suddenly, and yelled something about soccer practice before fleeing out the door.

In the silence, Mizuki turned to Sano in an attempt to exchange a glance with him, but squeaked, turned pink and threw herself under his bedcovers to hide herself from Sano's bare chest.

Sano chuckled. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Whaat?! You knew?! Sanooo!" Mizuki's muffled voice was indignant and annoyed. "Nakatsu's my friend, what do I do? It'll be so awkward if I know that… that…"

"So pretend you don't know." Rummaging around in his locker, Sano pulled out a clean shirt.

"I CAN'T! Ehh, Sano, you're no help." Mizuki peeked out from the covers and stood up, still a little pink. "Fine then, what are YOU going to do?" Her hands were on her hips.

_God, she's so cute_. Sano's face remained impassive as he said, "Well, I'm just going to make sure that he doesn't kiss you… ever."


	2. Are you ticklish?

D/C: Do not own any part of Hana-Kimi.

Sort of a replay of the massage part in the drama, but that part made me so happy =D.

Current situation: Sano knows, of course. Mizuki still thinks she's doing a great job of being a guy and hiding it from Sano.

-ch 2: Are you ticklish?-

After his shower, Sano sat on his bed rubbing his calves, his hair dripping. Mizuki was in the dining room. Training had been rougher today, and he could already feel the soreness building up. He had to stretch out, or else tomorrow his legs would be too stiff. Groaning slightly, Sano eased himself up off his bed and settled himself on the floor to stretch out.

The door opened with a sticking sound, and then clicked shut. Sano turned around.

"Sano!" Mizuki had finished dinner. "You're home!" She stood in the doorway, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Mm." Sano, nodded, and continued patting his muscles. Mizuki studied his hands for a second, and then cast aside her timidness. Striding across the room, she washed her hands, and then turned around and commanded, "Here, I'll do it. Lie on the bed."

"What?"

"I'm your trainer!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." But Sano was lying. Mizuki had only massaged his legs once before, a while and it had felt so good. He was actually quite giddy at the thought of getting another massage, but was of course, too proud to admit it.

"No, let me!" And she grasped his hand, pulling him up off the floor and prodding him to his mattress. Sano flopped stomach down on the bed. Mizuki whipped out her handy little massage book for a few seconds for a refresher course, and then set to work on his calves, working with a gentle but firm touch to loosen his muscles. Her small hands were warm, soothing, and Sano felt himself drifting off in comfort, heavy lidded eyes drooping. _No, I can't!_ He struggled to stay awake in this moment with Mizuki, oblivious as she was to his knowledge of her true identity.

He rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to get rid of his fatigue.

"It's okay, Sano, you should rest." Mizuki said, quietly, now focusing on rubbing the arch of his left foot.

Sano was quiet for a moment… then, "Can you work on my lower back?" he mumbled.

Mizuki smiled, and without speaking, moved to kneel next to him to massage his back, looking for knots and tension. The feel of his slim, perfect, athletic body under her hands would normally have made her heart hammer so loud she swore the sound filled the room, but when she was helping her Sano… wait… no... _Get out of it Mizuki_! She told herself. _You're helping Sano… not YOUR Sano! _When she was helping Sano, there was a peace inside of her. It made her happy beyond words that she could so something for him.

Lost in her thoughts, she smoothed and applied pressure in all the right places, as if it were second nature. Then, she prodded the sides of Sano's back, and he suddenly squirmed a little, and muttered, "Mrmrgh…"

Sano had been floating along in his warm little world when Mizuki had poked him in the side. He twitched, and turned his head lazily to peer at Mizuki through a half-lidded eye. She was grinning at him.

"Sanoo, are you ticklish?" She asked, playfully.

"Iie… no." Sano said, still in a bored voice. At the moment, he needed his apathetic mask more than ever. Being ticklish was embarrassing. _Aargh, just get back to the massage_. He pleaded, as he stared at her, apparently bored and composed, as always.

"What a liar," Mizuki giggled, and drew her fingers along his side, over the light shirt he was wearing. He squirmed again, and an unwilling chuckle escaped his lips, which smiled despite his best efforts. "You are!" she proclaimed triumphantly.

"No. No! Stopp." Sano said, but it was too late. Mizuki kept poking and tickling him, giggling and sitting on the side of the bed to reach over the width of his back to get at both sides. He couldn't help but to laugh, trying to say, "Stop! Mizuki, you annoying idiot, get off!" in between his helpless gasps.

Finally, frustrated and fed up this embarrassing torture, Sano rolled away from Mizuki, hitting the wall against which his bed was pushed. But at the same time, Mizuki had decided to take pity on the poor, tired high jumper and was about to resume the massage. Still grinning, she was about to push down with her hands between his shoulder blades when he suddenly moved away.

Sano hit the wall, had flipped over and had lunged forward to grab Mizuki's hands and stop the next tickle attack. But instead he saw her lose her balance and fall onto the bed. Carried by his momentum, his hands kept reaching forward and a bunch of stuff happened in a blur. Mizuki fell onto the bed face up, and to avoid landing on her, Sano had ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, his torso twisted over her, hands spread on either side of her head and their faces were inches away from the other.

"Sano…" Mizuki's voice was high-pitched, halfway through a chirp of laughter, but it trailed off, and Sano watched her grin fade as she stared into his eyes.

_Now_, Mizuki's heart was going out of control. Sano's face was way too close. His face was dark, blocking the light from Mizuki's face, and it was surrounded by his damp hair. His eyes burned with a fierce glint. Mizuki blushed as the thought rose unbidden in her mind: _He looks really hot right now. _And then of course… _OH MY GOD… I just thought that he looks hot… Will he kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? Of course I do, wait… do I?! I'm supposed to be a guy! Is he gay?! IF HE'S GAY, AND I'M A GIRL… THEN…._

Sano watched Mizuki's cheeks redden. He kept his face smooth, hiding his thoughts. She looked so cute, even if she was nervous. Was he nervous? His heart was going pretty fast. He leaned in closer, and heard Mizuki's breathing accelerate.

He shifted his weight and took one hand off the pillow. And then he tickled _her _stomach.

She shrieked and began laughing as she curled up in a ball to try and fight off his attack. Grinning, he took his revenge.

"SANO! Stoppit!"

"Psh, you didn't stop tickling _me _when I asked you to!"

Mizuki had uncurled from her little ball and was rolling from side to side, giggling helplessly and slapping at his hands as they poked her stomach and sides ruthlessly.

"STOPP!" She yelled.

Her complaint was cut off as Sano's mouth suddenly closed upon her own. He had finally listened to her and had stopped tickling her. At first she couldn't tell if he _had _stopped tickling her or not. She still couldn't breathe, and fireworks were going off inside her head. Her stomach clenched in surprise and her mouth reflexively shut itself, but of course, Sano's was in the way.

Sano's eyes were shut. It wasn't a passionate, insane kiss. It was sweet, gentle. He listened to his quickened breathing in the silence, and realized something was wrong.

He opened his eyes and drew away. Mizuki's eyes were closed in a kind of dreamlike appearance, and after several seconds her eyes opened slightly, blinking in a dazed way. He patted her cheek.

"Ashiya… you're not breathing." He whispered.

"Eh?" she choked out, and then turned even pinker as she gasped in air. "Oh…"


	3. Buttons

D/C: I don't own Hana-Kimi or anything related to it except the ideas pulled outta my fluffy head. =[ I wish I owned Oguri Shun, though.

Situation? Sano knows, surprise, Mizuki doesn't know he knows.

-Buttons-

Ashiya Mizuki was running late. She had overslept, and now she doubted if she'd be able to eat breakfast, although she was ridiculously hungry. She had three tests today, and had only been able to study thoroughly for one…and a half. Oh…and she needed to pee.

Sano sat on his bed, leaning back, propped up by his two arms, and watched Mizuki run about, panicking in a high-pitched _very_ girly way, gathering books and running her hands through her short hair. She was wearing her white uniform shirt, but without her gray coat, it was easy to see the fitted white beater underneath. It was a beater, true, guys wore those. But not that tight. That was for women. And if guys weren't so thick around here, Sano thought, Mizuki… no… Ashiya would be in some pretty deep trouble.

Sano wasn't a pervert or anything, but some things just draw your attention. Like certain curves in the general chest area that are more noticeable than should ever be on an actual guy. She had forgotten her flattening vest. With a calm face, he sat back and played with the zipper of his bag as Mizuki… Ashiya! as Ashiya ran around looking for her… well… his… actually… hers… oh well… looking for his/her books.

"Do you think we have time to eat?" Mizuki asked, plaintively as she zipped up her bag.

"Maybe." Sano replied.

"Toilet." Mizuki stated, standing still for a second before darting off into the bathroom.

Sano chuckled to himself. Mizuki had picked up so much stuff here that wasn't really meant for a girl to say.

Sun rays broke through a window and a bright white reflected from the top of a box up the half-level where Ashiya slept. It was her vest. How careless.

Sano jumped lightly up the stairs, and picked it up. He folded it neatly, actually holding it, instead of by two fingers like some guys. He raised an eyebrow at it, mentally shrugged, and jumped down the stairs. He settled back on his bed, holding the vest behind his back.

After a few moments, Mizuki burst out of the bathroom. She hurried to the sink, and washed her hands.

"OKAY! Let's go, let's go, I need to eat."

She picked up her school bag and darted towards the door.

"Hk." She was jerked backwards. She turned around and was confused to see Sano standing there, his hand closed upon her wrist. She was stunned for a second, her heart skipping a few beats. But she struggled mightily and went back to normal, whining "Naniii?! I'M HUNGRY!"

Without saying a word, Sano began to tug Mizuki closer. She felt a little nervous, and actually a little scared. Was he angry at her? She tried to pull her hand back, but with that same stone face, Sano kept pulling her in. He started moving forward, and she was forced to back up until they were against a wall, very close together. She looked up, breathing fast and shallow, and tried to smile. He didn't respond.

"Sano…?" She wished Sano would say something. This was really weird.

She couldn't get out from around him, and if she ran, she might hurt his feelings, even if he was acting so odd. She didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Then, his hands were at the front of her shirt, steadily working at the buttons. Woah, Mizuki was suddenly scared. There wasn't anything to jump to now. This was definitely creepy. She had had perfect dreams that she kept treasured in her mind something along these lines happened, but this felt all wrong. The first two buttons were undone, and her collarbone was showing, along with the top of her beater. She could feel the cotton of the shirt shifting as he undid the third button. There were five left.

Okay, this had to end now, or Sano would find out! She suddenly placed her hands on Sano's chest and pushed him back with all her strength. He fell back, and stood again in the center of the room, hands in his pockets, staring at her.

"I don't know what the HECK you're trying to do!" Mizuki glared at him, her voice shaky but gathering strength. Her hands were holding the opening in her shirt tightly shut. "You're not acting normal! And I'm pretty sure you're not drunk… it's eight in the morning. SAY SOMETHING!" She was becoming hysterical.

She saw Sano start toward her again, and she was caught up in his arms. They were against the wall again, and Sano's hands were steadying himself against the wall, pinning Mizuki underneath. He kissed her.

Mizuki's mind went blank, except for the feel of Sano's lips. The kiss was powerful, and Mizuki returned it, raising her arms to link behind his neck. Their lips broke apart but Sano's face remained close, and he gently rested his forehead on hers, before kissing her again. She drank in his smell, sensed the quiet power in his body, felt the hunger in his kiss, and knew that Sano was feeling all the same things.

After several seconds, Sano drew away, and Mizuki regained awareness of the outside world. She felt her shirt was looser and panicked suddenly when she realized Sano had unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Then, she noticed a tightening around her chest, and looked down to see Sano's hand on the side of her ribcage, just under her arms. He had just finished securing the vest, and patted it twice, before looking back into her eyes, a mischievous shine in his eyes, as he smiled wryly. Mizuki was speechless

"You're such a spaz, Mizuki-chan. And now you definitely don't have time to eat breakfast." He kissed her on top of her head, and then picked up his bag, and left through the door.

Pause…

Sano had known? _He called me Mizuki-chan!_ Why hadn't he told her?! WHY HAD HE BEEN ACTING LIKE SUCH A CREEP!? _Mizuki-chan!_ All this time! _He kissed…. The kiss… _And she had been so worried about him finding out… _Mizuki-chan_. OH MY GOD HE HAD TOUCHED HER VEST… THAT SHE PUT ON HER… _Mizuki… _NO HE HADNT JUST TOUCHED IT, HE HAD… PUT IT ON FOR HER… She couldn't believe she had forgotten to put it on… _Mizuki-chan_…

She had to say something to him… How unfair!

Sano was walking down the hall when he heard Mizuki's indignant bellow.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

She sank to the floor, smiling so much she seemed delirious.

_Mizuki-chan_.

She wasn't hungry anymore…

_Mizuki-chan_.

Forget those three tests…they could wait for another day… or …something…that didn't make sense…. But… Sano had kissed her… so… something… she forgot…

_Mizuki-chan._


	4. Nara Pickles

D/C: Don't own Hana-Kimi

What's going on: Sano knows, Mizuki doesn't. But that doesn't play much of a role this time. This is just fluff  the best stuff there is.

-Nara Pickles-

Mizuki usually avoided alcohol. It was too risky, to drink and then risk a loose tongue. Not the Sano kind of loose tongue (if you get my drift), but she might let slip her secret. And alcohol wasn't worth it. Plus, it tasted funny. She didn't have much of a tolerance for it, either… and by not much, I mean nothing at all.

Again, she usually avoided it… usually.

"MIZUKI!" Nakatsu hollered down the hall, and dashed through the throng of noisy boys to loop an arm around her shoulders. She squirmed uncomfortably – Nakatsu's proximity always seemed too little of a problem to confront him about, but still big enough to bother her, although he was her good friend.

"Let's go eat hamburger!" He shouted, cheerfully, and Mizuki grinned.

"OOKAY!!" And the two skipped merrily off to a restaurant… which Nakatsu happened to favor because it offered a quirky, unusual mix of toppings and food. Like ground beef, lettuce, yellow tomatoes… and nara pickles. Basically… an alcoholic burger.

A few hours later, the windows were dark in Sano and Mizuki's dorm room. Sano stood in the tiled wash area wearing clean track pants, toweling his hair dry. His white shirt was draped around his neck – he wouldn't need to put it on until Mizuki got back.

Sano glanced at the clock on the wall, and then rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn't even that late… he had heard from some guys that Nakatsu, Mizuki and some others had gone out to eat… why would they be back so soon anyways? _I know the answer to that_, the thought rising unbidden in his head. _You miss her_. It stated, as if it were obvious…which it was.

_I don't_. Sano snapped back, and firmly shoved the matter to the back of his head.

He realized he had dropped his earring somewhere in the shower, and went back into the shower room to pick it up off the ledge where he kept shampoo. Suddenly, he heard noises and voices outside; the guys must have returned. He fought the urge to run and sit on his bed so that he could see her come in, although of course, he couldn't look like he cared too much. He cared about her… but he still preferred not to make himself look like a fool, as long as the other guys were still around. If Mizuki herself ever admitted who she was to him, he would be her fool. But her fool only, and until then, he had to restrain himself. He suppressed his leaping heartbeat and dawdled in the shower room. That is, until he heard an unexpected tone of concern in Nakatsu's voice and unsteady foot steps.

In a moment, he was outside in the tile area, staring through the blinds as Mizuki opened the door and prompted sagged sideways into the door frame. She had a happy, cute grin on her face, and was clearly quite a bit drunk.

Mizuki saw Sano, and even though he was shirtless, she did not blush and turn away as she usually did. Instead, she smiled widely and waved, "Sanoo!!"

Nakatsu appeared behind her, frowning and trying to support her.

"Oy, Mizuki, careful!" He chided, and exchanged a glance with Sano, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'mm OOOKAAY!" Mizuki giggled, and waved off Nakatsu.

Sano mouthed silently, _"I'll take care of him, thanks_." And he waved his hand in the little sweeping "go-away-now" gesture. Nakatsu seemed to stare at Mizuki's back with an odd expression for a few long seconds before he nodded, and left, patting Mizuki on the shoulder. Sano felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. Nakatsu's feelings for Mizuki were strengthening.

_She's mine._ He said in his mind, fiercely. Although he wanted to, he didn't go to Mizuki, but instead watched as she walked unsteadily across the room towards him, still grinning foolishly. Sano's eyebrow raised again, and he couldn't help but to allow an amused smile at her behavior. She looked so funny, a little buzzed kitten. Mizuki reached the stairs and the overhanging beam and Sano saw that she was going to hit her head on it.

He strode across to her in a few steps and barely had enough time to slip his hand between her forehead and the beam. Her head bumped clumsily into his hand, and his fingers curled for a moment to touch her hair. But he wasn't prepared for when Mizuki's feet tripped down the step into the tiled wash area. She fell forward with a "whoops..!" and Sano was forced to crouch down and catch her awkwardly by her elbows. His heart leapt. In his surprise, his body leaned away from her. It was a funny picture: Sano, eyes looking away with an expression that clearly indicated how awkward he felt, crouching with bent knees, supporting Mizuki as she slanted ridiculously with her feet on the step and her arms and head supported by Sano's arms and body. He hoped desperately that no one would come in.

"Ehh, Ashiya. Are you alright?" He straightened up, dragged Mizuki up and supporting her. Her head dipped forward and she rested her head in the odd, dented curve of Sano's chest. Sano's heart was going crazy, and his throat seemed tight. Mizuki cocked her head against his chest for a second, and then took her hands and patted them on Sano's bare chest, in time with his heart. "Pum, pum, pum!" She chirped, cheerfully.

_She can feel my heartbeat! _Sano cursed. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to try and slow his heartbeat so that the drunk girl could stop embarrassing him.

"Okay, Ashiya," Sano tentatively touched Mizuki's chin to make her look at him. "I'm going to put you in your bed , okay?"

"Noo," Mizuki protested loudly, "I wanna sleep with you!"

"Shh!" Sano hissed, turning red. "Shut up, idiot." He half carried Mizuki up the stairs to her cot, and tugging herself out of his arms, she flumped down on it. He watched her curl up for a second, and then turned to go down the stairs.

"IIII love Izumi." Mizuki mumbled.

Sano froze, and waited, breathless for her to say it again. But the only thing he could hear was her deep, even breathing. She had fallen asleep.

--

Mizuki woke up as sunlight hit her eyelids. Mumbling, she rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs, still rubbing her eyes.

Then she yelped as she almost fell down the bottom step – Sano was slumped there, his head resting against the wall. Had he been there all night? How come she didn't remember seeing him there?

Through her hazy, early-morning mind, she shrugged off the blank spot in her memory, and shook Sano.

"Oy, Sano. It's morning. How come you aren't in bed?"

Sano murmured something, smiled a little, and then stirred. He opened his eyes and flinched with a yell at seeing Mizuki's face so close. Thrown off by his shout, Mizuki screamed.

"JEEZ! Don't do that!" Both of them roared, and then promptly, turned red in unison.

"Sorry!" Mizuki stammered, "You just fell asleep on the stairs… and… I was wondering… okay…well… I need to change." And she darted off into the bathroom.

"Weirdo…" Sano muttered, loud enough for her to hear. But the door shut, and his act dropped : he slumped back against the wall, one hand limp against his side, grasping a shirt. With the other, he rubbed his neck. His heart was still hammering from when he had woken up to see Mizuki.

He remembered something else, and his heart went into overdrive, his lungs clamping down:

_I love Izumi_.


	5. Dancing

D/C: Don't own anything from Hana-Kimi

What's Going On: Sano and Mizuki have done all the confessing you know I know you know I know stuff, and have their likkle secret relationship. Nakatsu's still trying to hit on her, by the way, and he knows about Mizuki, too.

-Dancing-

Osaka Gakuen was having yet another dance contest. In keeping with his tradition, Sano declined to enter, although Mizuki tried mightily to change his mind.

"You just practice a little, and then you go to the contest for at most an hour, Sano!" she whined, shaking Sano's arm. They were in their dorm, and Sano was packing his track bag left-handed, as the right arm was taken over by Mizuki.

"I don wannaa…" Sano grumbled, and rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone!" Inside, he flinched a little, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

Of course, he hadn't. Mizuki was used to Sano, and knew he didn't mean it. She grinned, and tugged down on Sano's arm, bringing him down closer to her.

Smiling, she went on tip-toe and pleaded, in her best cute voice, in his ear, "Izumi~~? Onegai? Please?"

Sano blinked in a sort of daze, and then his eyes narrowed and he turned his head to stare at her. "See, that's just an evil thing to do. That's manipulation." He smirked and kissed her on the nose.

"Does that mean yes?" Mizuki released his arm to clap excitedly.

"Nope." Sano said in a nonchalant monotone, straightening and walked across the room to his locker.

"Ugh! You're hopeless." Mizuki threw her hands up in the air, then pointed at Sano's back. "Don't think we're done with this yet. I gotta go practice."

Sano rummaged around in his locker, and his voice echoed as he asked, "For the dance? Who's your partner?"

"Nakatsu again! Can you believe it? I hope we'll win again." Mizuki chirped happily, and opened the door to leave.

*Whap*

Sano's hand had sealed, viselike, over Mizuki's hand. He pulled her back in the room, closing the door.

"Nakatsu?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mizuki stared back up at him, calm. "Relax, Sano, we're friends! Plus, I've danced with him before."

"He _knows_!" Sano hissed. "And the point is that you've danced with him before!"

Mulish, Mizuki replied, "You know too!"

"It's not the same!" Sano retorted, a trace of petulance creeping into his voice. He growled. _Nakatsu and his damned "skinship", _he thought.

Mizuki clapped her hands over her face, and pulled them down, stretching out her face in exasperation. She took a deep breath, the way you do when explaining something very simple to a very stupid child, and enunciated, "Just. Friends." She added, "Stop being silly, Sano."

Sano pulled her close, and looked down at her. "Am I really being that silly?"

Mizuki said nothing, but took one of his hands from where they rested on her waist, and, holding it high over her head, danced around him in a circle, making his hand twirl her around. Coming back to rest against his chest, her arms clasped around his back. Sano hugged her tightly, and heard her hum as they began to sway back and forth, slowly in the otherwise unbroken silence.

…

"MIZUKIII!" Nakatsu barreled down the hall, and Sano and Mizuki broke apart, standing awkwardly next to each other as Nakatsu came in through the door.

"Eh…?" Nakatsu paused, looking uncertainly at the two of them.

Mizuki blinked, and then grinned. She gave Sano's hand one last squeeze and ran to Nakatsu. "Let's go!"

"O-kay!" Nakatsu sang, and slung an arm around her shoulders. A split second later, a black shape was covering his face and he had been pushed a foot away from Mizuki. The black thing was Sano's hand, Nakatsu discovered, as Sano released his face.

Mizuki and Nakatsu stared at Sano, who was standing in his stubborn but humiliated stance, head ducked and and shoulders hunched.

"I've changed my mind. I'm coming with you guys."

"Really?!" Mizuki laughed, "You'll dance?" Nakatsu blinked.

"Psh, of course not." Sano replied. Nakatsu grinned.

"I'll just watch you two." Sano added. Nakatsu's face fell.

"Jeez, Sano, you don't trust me at all?" Nakatsu said in a playful voice, but Sano glowered at him.

Three minutes later, Sano lounged on a bench reading a book while Nakatsu and Mizuki practiced their dance, although Nakatsu received a face-block every time Sano decided he was too close.

After several of these incidents, Mizuki turned to Sano, "SANO! Nakatsu has to be able to HOLD MY HAND."

Sano shrugged, and flipped a page.

I lurve them reviews! :D


	6. Xmas X

D/C: Don't own anything from Hana Kimi

:] im glad you guys are liking the stories!

Here's a holiday present from me. Enjoy!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and Have a happy new year!

What's Going On: Sano and Nakatsu know about Mizuki, Mizuki knows they know. Hurzah.

-Xmas X-

Sano sat in class, flipping through a magazine and watching Mizuki dash around the classroom through the screen of his bangs. As always.

It was Christmas Eve, the start of the holiday season. The school was about to go on a four day winter break (which would undoubtedly be marked by some ridiculous competition or a spontaneous trip somewhere), and so the classroom was bedecked in streamers and sparkling snowflakes, courtesy of Hibari Four.

The guys were all noisier than usual, making plans and cracking jokes. And Mizuki was handing out presents.

Sano rolled his eyes. Guys give each other money, if they have to give each other a present at all. Could she at least _try_ to act like a boy?

---

As she threw her gifts at her classmates, Mizuki couldn't help but notice that she was getting some weird looks… boys were so weird.

But, no matter. She loved giving presents!

She threw a sprig of holly and mistletoe at Nanba-sempai ("He doesn't need any mistletoe to get girls!" others snickered), tossed a wig at Sekime ("COSPLAY!"), and a set of new shinguards reflected Nakatsu's delighted face ("HOT-BLOODED STAR!").

As the teacher walked into the room, Mizuki skipped past Sano's chair and settled into her own, musing as she stared at the back of Sano's head. She had had no idea what to give Sano. He didn't like chocolates, he didn't need new spikes and buying him clothes was pointless – he just wore his track suits all over the place. Eh, whatever, she didn't think he would care anyways.

---

Sano was disappointed when he didn't get something waved in his face. He was actually so disappointed it disgusted him. How silly! After all, what did he want? He didn't need anything, so a gift would just be a waste of money on Mizuki's part. And if she had gotten him something, he would have had to put on an awkward show about how much he liked a pair of socks or something. Definitely better this way.

---

After class, Mizuki returned to the room and found Sano. "Oy, Sano, you didn't wait for me!"

Sano mumbled something about "track" and "busy" and "hurry," but Mizuki missed the majority of the message. But she did notice that he was packing to leave for the track.

"Sanoo, it's the day before Christmas. Can't you take one day off training?"

"Ie." He said, curtly. Mizuki was disappointed, but only a little bit. His training was important, and she was glad that he was so dedicated… because of her encouragement. That was her Christmas present from him, as far as she cared.

---

When Sano returned to the dorms, the lights were all off and the halls were quiet. Everyone had gone out to some party – that was alright with him. He went to Mizuki and his room for his shower. Since she wasn't there, he left his shirt lying on the end of his bed, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. His skin tingled as the heat of the shower room dissipated off his skin and the cool air made him feel so fresh and clean.

He stretched out on his bed, his upper back propped up against some pillows as he picked up a book and immersed himself in it. Ah, once in a while some alone time was great.

But, after an hour or so, there was a muffled sound that began to grow louder and louder. Not unlike a stampede. All the guys rushed into the dorm halls, clattering and chattering, often punctuated with laughter.

"Later, Ashiya!"

"See ya, Mizuki!"

"Bye, Nakatsu!"

The door opened and a grinning Mizuki came in. She looked around for a few seconds before noticing Sano on his bed. One arm was behind his head, the other was holding a book and he was looking at her, one eyebrow raised…. And he was shirtless.

Mizuki turned red and immediately whirled around to face the other wall. "H-hi, Sano. I'm back."

"So, how was your evening?" He asked. Sano's peaceful, relaxed mind was poked when he heard himself. Even in his own voice, he could pick up a hint of… sulking. Sulking?! What the hell, was his subconscious STILL not over this stupid gift thing?

Still staring at the wall and trying not to think about shirtless Sano, Mizuki had a brief moment of confusion when she heard his voice. Was he annoyed that he hadn't been invited? Nonsense, he had wanted to go train himself. So what was that weird tone in his voice? Wait, what was she thinking? That was just how Sano talked… a sort of apathetic, neutral, slightly bored voice.

She pushed away her thoughts and let the bubbly-ness the party had left in her flow out. She spun around again, and let a huge grin spread across her face, refusing to let herself blush at the Sano's shirtless-ness, and how he was carelessly stretched out on his bed. She skipped the short distance to Sano's bed and, pushing his waist until he scooted towards the wall, sat down on the edge of it. Then, she launched into a detailed explanation of the night's party. They had gone to eat hamburgers, and then some okonomiyaki. Some of the guys from Dorm 1 had dared Nanba-sempai to kiss 10 girls in one night. Somehow, they underestimated sempai's personality and didn't think he would carry through with it… he did.

This then reminded Mizuki of how she had given Nanba the mistletoe, and then she started talking about how all the guys had used her presents to them, and so on. She settled back on her two hands, propping herself up and relaxing back.

Halfway through her description of Sekime's wig, she paused and looked at Sano, "By the way, Sano, sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't really know what you wanted."

Sano blinked, but said nothing. Mizuki decided to go on.

"Anyways, Erika-chan ran into Sekime, and he whipped out the wig. He looked really funny, because he was wearing that big poofy, blonde— whoa!"

Sano took Mizuki's left hand with his right, pulling it across the bed so that she began to fall across him. But she twisted to face him, catching herself, her right hand landing on his shoulder. But her face was close enough. Still holding her hand, his other hand caught her cheek and he raised himself high enough to kiss her, softly, for a few long moments.

Mizuki had only found out that Sano knew about three weeks ago. After her tantrum that Sano had not told her earlier, they had shared a meek little kiss which Mizuki, too embarrassed to remain in Sano's sight, had broken in order to go bury herself under her covers. Sano had smiled to himself and gone to the dinner hall. When he came back, Mizuki was back to normal, and they continued acting like nothing had changed.

But now it definitely had. The kiss ended, and Sano and Mizuki drew apart, their lips still only a few inches from each others, both breathing shallow and fast. His damp hair brushed her face, and her innocent, kind eyes met his deep, unreadable eyes. Well… they were usually unreadable. But at the moment there was a curious burning in them, a light that sparked deep within, although his face was thrown into shadow.

Sano opened his mouth, undoubtedly to make some comment that he thought was clever or cool, but before he could, Mizuki kissed him. After a moment of surprise, Sano sank back onto the mattress, pulling Mizuki with him. His arms were linked around her back. Her hands rested on his bare chest without the slightest bit of hesitation, moving to stroke his black hair, splayed across the pillows. The kiss was deeper, more passionate, and Mizuki smiled into Sano's lips as she felt his breathing tickle her cheek.

After what felt like an eternity of perfection, they broke apart, light-headed from each other's smell and taste, and dazed by the fluttering and tightness they felt in their stomachs.

"That's what I wanted for Christmas." Sano breathed, and they grinned at each other.

"Me too."


	7. A Confession

D.C: I don't own anything from Hana Kimi

Yay, guys, thanks for the reviews! They make me happy :P

What's Going On: Mizuki is still keeping her girl secret

Yup… I'm doing a confession story. I had to do one sooner or later, but I've read too many to really enjoy doing many of them.

-A Confession-

She was sitting on the side of Sano's bed, staring at the dark windows outside, and waiting for him to return. Everything had gone terribly wrong. She had to explain to him. What could she say without giving herself away to Sano? She couldn't tell him the truth about this morning, tell him that Nakatsu had figured out her identity and had somehow fallen in love with her. Could she really explain to him that Nakatsu had kissed her, but she hadn't kissed him back? That her one moment of shock before she backed away from Nakatsu and shook her head was the one moment that Sano chose to walk by? How could she tell him? She didn't want Sano to think Nakatsu was gay when he wasn't, but she didn't want him to find out she was a girl, either.

The door clicked open, and Mizuki's head jerked up to see Sano look at her for a second before he turned away to stare at the wall, an impassive expression on his face.

_I walk in to see Mizuki. Why does she have to look at me like that… when I'm the one she's hurt? How am I going to survive this… all this… Nakatsu and Mizuki crap. That one kiss was torture. How can I endure more of that?_

"Hi." Mizuki said, tremulously. Sano didn't say anything, but after a pause, he opened his locker, scrupulously keeping his back turned to her.

"S-Sano, I-I can explain…" She tried again. Dead silence. He was making this so hard.

She gave a nervous laugh. "I think Nakatsu was on some funny medication o-or something, you know for that fever he had like a week ago or was it a few days I can't remember," Mizuki kept rambling for a bit, and then subsided into silence when Sano didn't respond.

But Mizuki wasn't one for giving up, even when she was frazzled. "I-I know it looked weird…."

_Yeah. It looked weird. And it'll be weird with Nakatsu now. All that time I spent with him, doing all sorts of things to keep Mizuki's identity under wraps, so no one would find out. Ugh. He knew I liked her. Well, Izumi you idiot, he actually went for her. What, you thought he would sit around like you?_

"Sano, I swear, Nakatsu's not gay." Mizuki mumbled, looking at the floor and fighting back tears.

Sano straightened up and closed the locker. He stared at the brightly colored metal for a moment before speaking to it, "What about you?"

"Uh… well… I don't… I don't know… maybe?"

_What crap is this… with an answer like that, it's so obvious that she's a girl. She's only lasted this long because of me…. and Nakatsu…. Dammit._

_Whatever. This is too much. It stops here. Just say you love him. All that soppy stuff. Just get it out so I don't have to hear it again._

Mizuki froze as Sano strode up the stairs to Mizuki's bed and heaved a corner of the mattress off. _How does he knows about that?!_ Mizuki's breathing suddenly accelerated. What on earth was going on?

Sano seized a box of sanitary napkins… pads… for girls.

He turned around, and stared at her, tossing the box down over the railing to land with a loud smack at her feet.

"I'll let you rephrase that last sentence." He said, coldly.

"Sano…" Mizuki had no idea what to say next. Sano had already known? He even knew where she kept her stuff. What could she do? She shut her eyes tightly and mentally prepared herself. He already knew… but she had to say it aloud.

"Sano… I came here to make you jump again—"

Sano interrupted her, "Yeah, and that already happened, so I guess you ran off in search of boys." He spat the words out.

_Okay… so he doesn't want me to say I'm a girl.. But now I'm just confused_.

"What? Boys?" Mizuki stammered. Oh… damn… she had forgotten what this had been about in the first place… Nakatsu…

"Yeah. Found your perfect guy, 'oh, I'm in love.' Since you did this entire charade of being a guy, which by the way, was a god awful act, I thought you were different from the girls gathered out there every morning to moon at Nanba."

"Perfect guy?" Mizuki could barely keep up, and it seemed to just make Sano madder. Did Sano think she loved Nakatsu? Well…he saw her kissing him… okay fine that was a legitimate mistake.

"Whatever. You're not worth my time."

"Sano!"

"Get out of my face. I bet Nakatsu's waiting for you." He turned to walk towards the shower but Mizuki ran in front of him and flung her arms around him.

Before he could shake her off, she spoke into the silence, arms still clamped around him. "I love you." He didn't say anything, but she refused to give up. This was her confession… now. "I love you, and don't ever think it's anyone else."

_I was wrong. But…. can it be true?_

_But I saw her…_

"You… you kissed Nakatsu." At the sound of his hoarse whisper, Mizuki looked up to see Sano looking away.

"Other way around. Didn't you hear me? I love _you_." she whispered back. And slowly, she felt Sano's arms link behind her back too.

And she heard the magic words she had dreamed of for so many nights: "I love you too."

They stood in silence, Mizuki resting her cheek against Sano, as Sano hugged her close and let his chin rest on the top of her head, both smiling in quiet happiness. Mizuki mumbled, "Hey, am I really such a bad guy?"

Sano chuckled, "Yes. You're terrible… But that's not such a bad thing for me." He loosened his embrace to tip Mizuki's face upward with a hand, his heart jumping into his throat. Slowly, hesitantly, he bent his head to kiss her.

Mizuki could barely breathe and her heart was thumping so fast she swore it shook her body. She saw Sano's deep eyes and his smooth lips dipping toward her, his face holding the promise of a wonderful future and all the rewards for her efforts over the past months… and suddenly, she could bear to wait no longer.

To both her and Sano's great surprise, Mizuki's feet suddenly went on tip-toe, boosting her closer to Sano, and her arms clasped around his neck. Sano was still preparing to kiss her when Mizuki pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

It was, in both of their opinions, a perfect kiss. Passionate, but it had that element of utmost happiness that was never present in the ephemeral, hot-headed kisses of other couples. They couldn't get enough, breaking apart with shallow breath and resting their foreheads together only to kiss again, smiling into each others' lips.

Sano whispered, "I'm going to have to hunt down Nakatsu, for trying to take you away."

Mizuki playfully punched his shoulder, but kissed his cheek.


End file.
